


(the old) An alternative

by Holiday12345



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holiday12345/pseuds/Holiday12345
Summary: Okay so I rewrote this story on another work titled "(rewritten) an alternative" and will updating it so probably go read that instead (:





	1. Tonight

Reid was safe. They had found him above the body, next to his would be grave. He was covered in dirt and sweat that glimmered in the white lights shown on him by various team members. He was shivering slightly, whether it was from the slight autumn chill, the drugs, or the stress of the last few days would not be known. His honey eyes were filled with terror, but as they met Hotch's only relief showed. Hotch's heart beat in his ears and his stomach did a flip. He walked to the boy, their eyes both burning with terror and relief and something else neither could place. Before Aaron knew what was happening the young agent was in his arms, his weight pushing against the older man's chest. He could feel the rhythmic heartbeat of the younger agent pounding against his skin, even through the bullet-proof vest.  
"I knew you would understand" the younger man whispered, his breath hot against Aaron's ear. The pain in the younger agents voice made was counteracted by the overwhelming gratitude and trust that seeped from the statement. Aaron wanted to wrap the boy up in a blanket and make sure he was never hurt again. He had always fealt protective over the youngest member of his team, but now that this had happened, he would never let the young genius out of his sight.  
Reid lifted his head from Hotch's shoulder for a moment, letting his golden eyes meet Hotch's coal ones. In that moment Hotch could feel a pull to kiss the other man. His eyes wandered down to Reid's pink lips, cracked from the dry air. Quickly he pushed the idea from his head, knowing it wasnt appropriate. Plus Reid would never want him like that. Aaron cleared his throat.  
"You should go and get checked out". He hoped Reid hadn't noticed him moment of weakness. Reid had. However the young agent had more pressing issues on his mind, and quickly made an excuse to retrieve the remaining drugs, in their clear bottles, from his dead captor.


	2. Missing

They found reid at before ten. It was dark because of the changing seasons, but it really wasnt all that late. Still, it took far to long for reid to get checked at the hospital and to fill out stupid forms to close the case. Most of the team went to the hotel after 11, but Hotch opted to stay with Reid. After all he wasnt going to let the poor boy genius drive himself back to hotel alone. They pulled in around 1, and went to their seperate rooms. Before Hotch opened his door he turned to look at his young agent.   
"Reid" he said, his mouth moving before his brain had a chance to fully formulate a sentence.   
"Hotch" the boys eyes met his, and Hotch's heart contracted painfully. There remained a pain in those precious eyes, a pain that Hotch knew would never fully fade. One does not easily forget thse types of things. Guilt ran through Hotch's veins like ice.   
"Sleep well" was all Hotch could think to say as he looked at the boy who had trusted him. Reid chucked grimly, and Hotch realized how silly what he said had been. Of course Reid would sleep well, after what he had been through. Guilt filled the older agent. Despite the fact that he was safe now, in the hotel, Hotch had failed to find him for days. Bruises were dark covering Reid's face and neck, and Hotch couldnt even think of what could lie under Reids long shirt and pants.   
Hotch could only watch as the young genius opened the door and walked in, his gaze even lingering for moments after the door shut. Feeling the emptiness of the hallway pushing apon him, Hotch finally entered his own room. 

×××

The silence rang in Hotch's ears as he brushed his teeth and divested of his formal attire. The sound of the showered was muted by the constant ringing of no one being there.   
Hotch missed haley, but did not wish to go home to her. He missed the version of her from years back. The version of her he had truly loved. He didnt really know if he had loved her, if he was honest he was most often more attracted, both sexually and emotionally to men. However, he had felt comfortable around her in a way that was rare in his life. But now, the house seemed to be filled with only tension and expectations. He knew she wanted more from him, as a husband and a father, but he also knew his job was his identity, and not something he could give up. He now felt more comfortable at work, surrounded by photos of grisly murders that at his own house.   
He dried himself from the shower and pulled on an old pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt that clung too tight to his frame. He walked to his bed and turned the lights of. The silence still rung in his ears painfully. When he closed his eyes he saw spencer. Covered in blood. Dead.   
Hotch shifted, and tried to think about something else, anything. But his mind always seemed to come back to the image of the boy genius dead.   
He flicked the light back on and slipped a room key into his pocket. He slid into the hallway quietly and walked a few doors down.   
His hand was lifted above the door as he considered whether to knock. He felt he should leave the boy alone after such a hard few days, and obviously did not want to wake the boy up if he were sleeping. But the boy wouldnt be sleeping. Not with what had happened. So Hotch knocked, lightly, but firmly. Then he waited.

×××

When Reid had gotten to his room, the first the he had done was curl into a ball. He let his nose be crushed into his knees and fealt the pungent smell of blood and dirt seep into his senses. A painful numbness filled every part if his being. Slowly get forced himself up from the ground, dutifully taking off the destroyed clothing.   
He let the shower water run until it burned to the touch, then got in. It hurt, but it made him feel clean. Cleaner at least. He looked down at his form, thin and boney. His pain skin tainted by batches of bruises. He let his long fingers trace over them. Some would heal quickly, but other hurt simply by the light touch of fingertips. Those Spencer knew, would last days, if not weaks. He was lucky that he didnt have broken bones or any permanent damage (at least not physical), but he felt it hard to count his blessings given the current situation.   
When his bruises were each inspected, he turned the water off and towelled himself off. He slipped on Plad pants and a t-shirt. It felt odd wearing the same things as before his abduction, as if he were wearing someone else's cloths. The pants seemed to slip further down his hips, as though he had lost more weight during the few days away.   
He wanted to sleep. He wanted to do something. But he ended up sitting on his bed, staring at the wall, and waiting. His mind was filled with regrets and memories, and above all else a craving. It racked his body with need. It had only been a few days taking the drug, and it had already clawed it's way into reids system and would not let go. His hands shook slightly in his lap and he eyes blurred in and out of focus.  
Then there was a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid got up on unsteady feet, grateful for the distraction. He opened the door and his heart stuttered at seeing his boss. Hotch was wearing a tight white shirt that clung to his muscular chest. It wasnt often that Reid got to see his boss outside of a suit. While he knew that his boss had to be in shape for the job, he had never expected such definition. Of course, despite the tight nature of the shirt, there was still some left to the imagination. The pants were what made the younger agent truly blush. They hung loosely around the older man's waist, exposing his hip bones, coming dangerously close to exposing his manhood. After a moment, reid's eyes snapped back to Hotch's. They stood in silence, profiling eachother for a moment.  
"May I come in?" The older agent asked. It was odd, hearing a genuine request from the older man. Reid was so used to hearing commands or commands thinly veiled as requests. It shook him slightly.  
"Of course" reid's voice was still shakey.  
They walked into the room in silence. Reid again found himself cross legged on the foot of the bed. Hotch leaned against the wall next to a large hardwood dresser. They didnt look at eachother at first, eyes unfocused pointed towards opposite walls.  
"How are you doing?"  
"I... I don't really know, honestly" reid looked down at his hands, still shakey. There was a breath of silence and it clung to everything in the room. Suffocating it.  
"I just cant stop thinking. Thinking of everything that happened." Reid confessed slowly, his voice at once calm but laced with panic "I feel like hes still alive, hes following me, everytime I close my eyes I feel like hes behind a corner ready to take me back there. Being alone in here, I feel so vulnerable" Aaron's heart broke. He had thought that leaving the younger agent alone for a little bit would have been good for him. Obviously he had been wrong.  
"Reid, I'm so sorry" he tried to continue but was cut off  
"Its not your fault". Reid seemed almost distressed by the concept. His eyes finally raised up to look at Hotch. The distance between them seemed infinite. Hotch didnt know how to shorten it. The silence rang again in the room.  
"I could stay, if you would like" hotch said, "sleep on the floor"  
"Make sure I'm safe" reid said sarcastically, "I can take care of myself"  
"Its not a question of whether you can take care of yourself, but if you feel unsafe when your alone it's the least I could do" hearing the sharpness of his tone, Hotch quickly followed the statement with "it was just an idea, whatever makes you feel safest" their eyes met for a moment and looking into his bosses concerned eyes, Reid relaxed slightly. The young agent nodded slightly.  
"Yeah?" Hotch asked gently  
"Yeah" reid confirmed, "but your not going to sleep on the floor. This is a king bed, we can both easily fit." Hotch wanted to argue, but the words died in his mouth. He nodded slightly. 

×××  
Even from across the bed, Reid could feel hotch's presence in his room. He swore he could feel a subtle pulling him towards the other man. All he wanted to do was kiss the older man, feel his strong hands on his own thin body. He knew, aswell, that his boss wanted him. The subtle up and downs Hotch gave him, the subtle gaze when he believed his young agent wasnt looking, the lingering touches on the shoulder. His boss would of course never make a move, but Reid wondered if he would allow something if the younger man were to make a move. He did not, however make any move towards his boss, even as the older man was sleeping in his bed.  
With the comfort of hotch so near, Reid finally drifted into sleep. A weak and light sleep, as it was. He shifted constantly, memories plaguing his dreams and sweat accumulating on every inch of his thin frame. Finally around 3 am he gave into his bodies obvious need. He slipped as quietly put of bed and grabbed a glass bottle, a needle and a belt. 

×××

In the middle of the night hotch heard a sound in the bathroom. The door was open and a dim light was flooding into the hotel room. Hotch shifted in bed. Part of him just wanted to go back to sleep, but his conscious pulled him to check on his younger agent.  
His steps were light on the carpeted ground as he walked to the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom his heart stopped. Reid was bent over a clear bottle, a syringe poking out of the top. He had a belt laid out on the countertop.  
"Reid" Hotch's voice was soft but warning. Golden brown eyes flicked to his, fear bleeding from the honey colored pupils. Reid, however, did not stop. His hands shook as he pulled the needle from the bottle and placed it on the counter.  
"Hotch please go back to bed" his voice was weak and raspy "just let me do this" Hotch quickly approached, reaching for the needle.  
"NO! Goddammit Hotch" reid scratched and slapped at his boss's hands. Reid's attacks became more and more violent until he scratched a deep line into Hotch's face.  
"Reid!" the older man let go of the needle to run his hand over his face, but seeing reid scramble to get the needle, quickly adjusted his priorities. He grabbed both of the younger agents hands. With a moment of somewhat akward adjustment, Hotch had both of Reid's wrists pinned above his head of the doorframe.  
A fire started in reids veins. His mind quickly started from the drugs he craved so deeply to the lips of the older man above him. Being held down was highly arousing to the younger agent, and his bosses proximity to him made heat run down his abdomen to his manhood. He shifted uncomfortably. He did not have the confidence to make a move on his boss, but his body seemed to have a mind of its own.  
Aaron licked his lips and tried not be aware of the heat pouring off of his teammate. They stared at eachother, both waiting and breathing warm breath into the space between their bodies. It was reid who closed the distance. Their lips pressed together and Hotch froze. He pulled his hands from the younger man's wrists and stepped back.  
"Reid" he stuttered  
"I know you want this. Hotch I need this." His voice shook slightly and tears bloomed in his eyes "please."  
A moment passed and Hotch's gaze turned to fire as it engulfed Reid. A growl arose from the older man and he pounced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we finally got here. To the fun stuff 🤣

Hotch's lips crushed into Reid's like two planets colliding. Hotch's hands cradled Reids head and ran through his hair. His tongue swiped over the younger man's lower lip, requesting acsess. Reid gasped and the older man's tongue slipped into his mouth. It ran over reids tongue and explored down the boys throat. Hotch's other hand wandered to the arch of the younger agent's back. He pulled the boy into him and Reid moaned, feeling the older man's growing erection against his thigh. Hotch moved his mouth to the boys neck, licking a warm strip. He quickly bit down on the flesh harshly. Reid whimpered loudly. Hotch continued kissing his agent's necks, stopping sporadically to suck lightly or bite down. His hands ran down to the hem of reids shirt and pulled up. Hotch broke away for a moment to pull reids shirt off. His fingers ran over the pale but surprisingly toned chest. He winced at the bruising covering much of the skin. He would make the boy feel good to forget about all of this. Hotch suddenly grabbed reid by the butt with one hand and the other rapped the younger agent tightly to his chest. He easily lifted the younger man. Getting the message, Reid wrapped his legs around Hotch's waist. Hotch carried him to the bed and deposited him onto the white blankets. Quickly he crawled onto the younger man, smirking slightly at his panting teammate. He descended once again. His lips found the younger man's with a deranged hunger. Reids hand ran under his boss's shirt, enjoying the hard muscle under his fingertips. Only when Hotch shifted above him did Reid realize how truly painfully hard he was. He had been too engulfed with his lovers impressive physique. He mewed with need and jerked upward. "Impacient, are we?" Hotch chuckled, letting his hands drag down to the wasteband of Reids pants. The younger man whimpered and arched his back. Hotch finally took the younger man's erection in his hand and slowly stroked it, watching reids face change. His eyes flicked closed and mouth opened in a ghost of a moan. The older man then moved his hand for a moment and was met with a disappointed mew. He then yanked the boys pants down, taking a moment to get them over reids feet before throwing them across the room. He settled on his knees and bent over the younger man, licking a thin line on the man's cock. He used his hand to position the hard dick and took the tip into his mouth. Reid bucked up and moaned. Hotch smiled. He took more into his mouth until he gagged slightly. Reids hands flew to intertwine with Hotch's hair. Hotch bobbed his head up and down, each time taking in slightly more. He stopped for a moment to swirl his tongue around the tip of the younger man's erection. His hands fell the the younger man's balls, and he rolled them in his palm. Below him, reid was beginning to tremble. "Hotch" the name sounded slightly odd being moaned, too professional for the current situation. Hotch didnt have to long to think it over and his hair was being tugged on, "Hotch I dont want to finish yet." Their eyes met "I want you to take me"


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch didnt have to been told twice. He reached for the draws next to the bed and shuffled around.  
"What are you doing?" Spencer asked, almost exacerbated.  
"They always have an intimacy kit in places like these" and with a cat like smile he pulled a small bag. The went for the lube and slicked up one finger. Slowly he circled his finger around the tight ring of muscle and reid squirmed and made a whining noise. Slowly he pushed the finger into the tight canal. Under him, spencer was gasping and moaning so loudly that he was afraid that rossi in the room next door would here.  
He slowly fucked the finger in and out, then paused to curve it until he fealt Spencer's muscles clamp down and the younger man shout suddenly. He brushed over the little pad of fresh again and received a similar reaction.  
"Fuck Aaron" it was odd having Reid call him by his first name, but so fucking hot, "I dont want to come without you in me." The words made hotchs dick get even harder, he could feel the needs of precum collecting of the tip of his erection. He refocused and added another finger. He pushed in and out and leaned over the younger man to touch their lips together. Their tongues instantly met and dance together between their mouths. Hotch bit on reids lower lip and the man whimpered.  
Hotch finally added a third finger, pulling away from his kiss with reid to watch the younger man's facial expression. His eyes were halfway closed and his mouth hung open as his breathed shallow breaths. There was a flush down to the boys neck and his nipples were engorged. He smiled and with he free hand pinched one of the rosy buds. Reid murmered something inaudible. He would get back to the nipples later. Hotch slowly pulled his fingers out of the boy and received a half hearted whine in responce. Reid had fully opened his eyes to watch as hotch lined up his erection with the hole. He pushed in slowly.  
It was amazing to hotch how fucking tight reid was despite all of his careful preparation. He wanted to push fully into the boy with violent speed, but he had to keep himself under control has to not hurt the boy. The base of his cock finally met the boys ass. Reid was still staring at the dick inside his body, but as hotch began to pull out his eyes snapped to the older man's. Reids eyes were wide and hotch didnt get a chance to question why before he was pulled into a searing kiss. Slowly he fucked in and out of the younger man as their tongues fought against eachother. There was a stark difference between the speed of the kiss and the fucking, one that made hotch antsy for more. He increased his speed and angled his hips slightly to hit on the younger man's prostate with now punishing speed, jerking his hips more erratically as he felt a tightness in his abdomen.  
The younger man dug his fingernails into Hotchs back, leaving crescents in their wake. He gasped at the increased speed and fought to breath. Sparks of pleasure shot through him each time his boss plowed back into him. He could feel his orgasm building and tried to stave it off to continue enjoying the pleasure the older agent was giving him. As it got more and more intense Spencer's need for release became painful and he pulled back from the kiss the look hotch in the eye.  
"Aaron" he said and game hot ribbons of white over his and hotchs chest. Hearing his name from the younger man made hotch need his own release even more. His already fast and hard strokes became almost violent, making the over sensitized younger man whimper. Luckily, he quickly found his release in a flood of endorphins. He groaned and collapse onto the younger man, crushing the thin frame with his own, not bothering to take his softening member out.


End file.
